Wherever You Will Go…
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: El amor de Kai ha desaparecido, ¿Kai seguirá esperando? fic muy corto, sin sentido y sin trama... ¿leen? TERMINADO ... YuriyKai
1. Chapter 1

**Wherever You Will Go…**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Pareja:** Kaix?

**Dedicado:** **_GabZ._** Por ser especial n.n

**Advertencia:** Ahora si creo que es lo peor que he escrito... o.oU pero ahí va con cariño n.n ah, y lo que esté escrito en _cursiva_ significa que son recuerdos xDD

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece... ni a Gab-sama tampoco porque si no... jajajajaja¡pobre personajes! – sonrisa pervertida –

**-o-o-o-**

_– Kai¿seguimos? – _

_– claro, aunque… insisto que no se porqué los he recordado hoy... –_

_– ... – _

­

**-o-**

Tengo unas ganas inmensas de llorar, mis ansias son enormes y lo único que deseo es verlo, a él, su sonrisa, su amor... hace días que desapareció y a mi me parecen siglos, quiero que esté a mi lado, quiero besarlo, quiero que esté hablando todo el día aunque a veces me fastidie, que me rete¡quiero tenerlo a mi lado!

Paso las manos por mis cabellos tratando de disipar la desesperación aunque se que esta acción es inútil, porque sé que ahí permanecerá. Sé que no debo estar así, pero... pero el se convirtió en el centro de mi vida y no sé como sucedió, bueno, si...

Cuando lo conocí me parecía mediocre, poca cosa, un ser insignificante y fastidioso, que solo me hablaba para decir lo arrogante y presumido que era, y yo solo lo toleraba o fingía escucharlo, me daba igual, después de todo era solo un tonto más. En ese tiempo tenía una obsesión, un amor¡Dios, como lo amaba! Era en cierta forma feliz, es por eso que él me parecía poca cosa pero de eso me dí cuenta mas tarde. Y es que un día descubrí que a ese que yo amaba en aquel entonces no me correspondía de la misma manera, hablaba con un amigo en común por teléfono y le decía que estaba conmigo por lástima¡Por lástima! Y eso sin mencionar el montón de "virtudes" que detestaba de mí.

Mi mundo se destruyó y la venda que yo mismo me puse cayó al fin, y a pesar de que deseaba abrir la puerta y me viera, me contuve y salí para tratar de tranquilizarme, para respirar mejor el aire y fue donde él me encontró. Yo fingí que no pasaba nada y él que no se percataba de mi estado de ánimo, me sonrió y me invitó a comer, acepté y platicamos un rato; sin querer terminé contándole todo y le dí una tarjeta.

_– es mi nueva dirección no se la digas a nadie, me mudaré hoy mismo y quiero que solo tú la conozcas¿de acuerdo? –_

Sonriente, me prometió varias veces que de su boca nada saldría, yo solo me encogí de hombros como si no le hubiera dado importancia al asunto cuando por dentro me preguntaba de el porque precisamente a él le decía todo eso, sin mencionar que repentinamente ya había decidido el cambiarme a una residencia que habia comprado con anterioridad, él me visitó dos días despues y ya que solo quería concentrarme en algo banal y estúpido, hablamos un rato; esa fue la primera vez de millones de visitas más.

Poco a poco me acostumbré a su presencia, a su carácter y un día le pregunté si podía besarlo, al principio se mostró confuso e hizo preguntas y llegó un momento en que le fastidié y le pregunté si quería o no, él, enarcando una ceja, aceptó; ya no importaba si estaba de acuerdo o no, ahora solo quería besarlo por mi simple orgullo, un comienzo vacío y que el correspondió de la misma manera. Al día siguiente, volví a besarlo, y al otro, y al otro, y al otro no porque dijo que no podía visitarme. Pasaron dos semanas antes de que se me antojara hablarle, por fastidio otra vez, y el me visitara, volvimos a besarnos de la misma manera. Sus visitas eran esporádicas pero apenas llegaba yo lo sujetaba y buscaba sus labios, despues de todo, era solo mi pasatiempo.

Una tarde lluviosa el entró repentinamente usando la llave que le habia confiado y, sin decir anda, se me arrojó y besó mis labios con cierta delicadeza y sentimiento, me extrañé pues hasta ese momento recordé que tenía un sabor a kiwi, por primera vez rodee su cintura y el mi cuello, nos recargamos en la pared correspondiendo a esa caricia inesperada, al terminar, él solo me habia dicho que le había encantado y que esperaba volver a repetirlo, y yo solo contesté que las veces que quisiera, despues de eso platicamos y se fue mas tarde de lo acostumbrado.

Los días siguientes él o yo daba el primer paso, y un día que me rindieron un homenaje el me vió con esos ojos suyos haciéndome una pregunta y que por seguir el juego yo respondí afirmativamente; esa noche lo hice mío, esa noche fui suyo... esa fue una gran noche, una que se repitió demasiadas veces hasta que llegó un momento en que le pedí hablar seriamente.

_– creo que debemos terminar con esto – _

_– ¿porqué? – _

_– porque si – _

_– dime la verdad¿acaso te he hecho algo malo o qué? – _

_– no digas tonterías¡por supuesto que no! – _

_– ¿entonces? – _

_– te deseo,... te amo... te adoro – _

_– ... – _

_– cada día que pasa solo quiero verte, abrazarte, estar contigo; ¿entiendes? Debes alejarte de mí porque de lo contrario me sentiré dueño de ti, soy posesivo, y... y no quiero hacerte sufrir y se paso yo, vete y no vuelvas – _

_– no eres tan inteligente como creí... sé mi dueño que yo quiero serlo tuyo, bésame y sellemos nuestro pacto de amor –_

Mi vida, mi ilusión, mi amor... a partir de ese día hice alarde de ello y solo quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, feliz y dichoso. Y tiempo después sucedió, pro primera vez nos separamos y sentí que el alma se me escapaba y cuando al fin regresó lloré de emoción ya que el había sentido lo mismo, ambos ya éramos adictos y no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro, cada vez que uno faltaba a la cita debido a un asunto de urgencia yo me sentía fuera de lugar y se que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Hace unos días me visitó y mientras le platicaba de un sueño recordó una cita y salió apresuradamente. No lo he visto desde entonces y quiero morirme, extraño su cabello, su voz, y por mas que lo busco no lo encuentro, me han dicho que tal vez ya está con otro porque es demasiado tiempo, que nadie sabe donde o con quién fue a la dichosa cita pero que nadie se desaparece así a menos que la persona desee ser encontrada. ¿En verdad no querrás que te encuentre?

No, es imposible, no sé ni para que me lo pregunto, solo ha sido un instante de debilidad pero no volverá a suceder, lo esperaré aunque la vida se me vaya en ello, porque lo amo y lo conozco, se que el regresará.

**-o-o-o-**

Bien, cortito y... sin sentido ô.oU pero dedicado a Gab-sama nOn ojala y les gusta, y a ver si adivinan quien es la pareja de Kai, jajajajajaja¡hasta la próxima y no olviden dejar reviews para hacerme muy feliz n.n

Si quieren que Kokoro siga escribiendo**... ¡DEJEN REWIEV!** Aunque sea para comentar lo mal que escribe.

**-o-o-o Bonus o-o-o-**

Unos pasos se escuchan en el recibidor, me levantó de la cama y corro apuradamente saliendo de el cuarto y donde veo el rostro de mi amado sonriendo.

–perdona, un asunto familiar me mantuvo muy ocupado y no podía comunicarme – veo que se quita el abrigo que una vez le regalara – pensé que estabas molesto conmigo y ya no me recibirías –

Me recargo en una pared cruzando los brazos.

–¿bromeas? – correspondo a la sonrisa – te estaba esperando -


	2. Chapter 2

**-o-o-o-**

¿Qué fue lo que cambió,... ¿qué pasó en esa ausencia,... ¿porqué nuevamente otra?... y está vez se que hay algo diferente... me lastima, me da rabia, coraje, frustración... dolor,... ¿por qué rayos permití que se metiera tan profundamente en mi pecho,... ¿por qué tuve que ser tan débil?... esto es patético.

He estado hablando con él por teléfono y cada vez son mas largos los silencios entre nosotros, ya no escucho ni una sola de sus sinceras sonrisas y ya no me llama, yo soy el que tengo que hablarle... solo yo... ¡MALDICION,... ¿Esto era lo que querías,... ¿mantenerme en locura,... pues lo has logrado... estoy loco, muerto de dolor, mis sentidos ya enloquecen y he vuelto a estar mucho mas insoportable de lo que debería aunque ya no me importa... ya nada importa a decir verdad.

Estoy jugando con una filosa navaja, pasa por mis dedos y de cuando en cuando bebo cerveza pues este calor solo me provoca mas molestia,... ¡buen día para que el sistema se averiara!. Estoy pensando, ya antes habia pensado en esa posibilidad, pero jamás me había atrevido, no llegaba mas que a simple idea y nada más... hasta hoy; despues de todo,.. ¿qué es la vida? Y mas que nada,... ¿qué me importa la vida sin él?

¿Qué debo hacer?...

**-o-o-o-**

Para ser sincera, jamás creí continuarlo O.o pero creo que esté será uno de esos sin limites pero tampoco tan continuos, como sea, si quieren dejar review o hacer lo de siempre, no dejar... o hacer como los otros, que no los leen por experiencia, la verdad ya no me importa mucho... u.u


	3. Chapter 3

**-o-o-o-**

Mi cerveza se termina en este último sorbo donde justamente he tomado una decisión definitiva. Utilizaré la navaja; maldita vida, ya me tiene hasta el borde con sus jugarretas porque,... ¿acaso no es la vida una ruleta rusa,... a veces se pierde, a veces se gana, en otras la cabeza se corta y este es mi caso aunque lo que se cortara serán mis muñecas.

Dejo la lata vacía a un lado y levanto mi muñeca izquierda, la observo... no sé que me está afectando pero se ve tan interesante, con mi color de piel, gruesa pero a la vez delgada... que raro; acerco el arma y coloco la punta justo en el centro, donde una vena color azul se ve, se levanta como incitando a la punta de esa navaja, muevo unos dedos y siento los ligeros piquetes y pareciera que me dicen **_"a ver, atrévete a hundir esto",_** pero yo sigo con esto.

Comienzo a sentir un poco de dolor al estar con tanto piquetito pero a la vez siento una extraña sensación de completar todo,... ¿qué se sentirá? No aguanto mas y clavo la filosa arma justamente en esa vena, sintiendo un ligero espasmo; abro la boca y acomodo la cabeza en el sillón... ¡si que es extraño!... Duele pero a la vez siento una paz, incluso todo lo veo distinto, saco ese metal que parece morder algo dentro de mi y, lentamente, levantó mi muñeca. ¡Que hermoso contraste!. Sonrío. Bien,... ahora la otra, mi piel manchada con este color rojizo se ve muy interesante. Ahora solo debo esperar, esperar y ver como se termina el sangrado, es muy interesante esto y podría pasarme mis ultimas horas de vida viéndolo... lástima que no podré mas...

– ¿Kai,... ¿qué has hecho? – no reconozco la voz ni al dueño, solo frunzo el ceño al ver que me han interrumpido – debo detener esto – alguien se coloca frente a mí y un sonido de algo se rasga es captado por mis oidos, casi al instante siento una especie de vendaje en mi muñeca – esto servirá – la voz se escucha aliviada

– hn... te odio; acabas de arruinar mi mejor momento – todo me da vueltas, me siento débil, cansado, siento claramente como estoy a punto de quedarme sin sentido...

– ¡Kai! – unos brazos me toman por los hombros y un rostro se acerca al mío – resiste, Kai –como puedo, sujeto un brazo con debilidad reconociendo al menos un rasgo en esa persona...

– ojos azules... -

**-o-o-o-**

¿Cómo la ven? Ya está esto, y es que ese rev me dio la idea, pero no se ilusionen, que seguirá como dice el summary, es decir, sin trama en específico. Adiós y si quieren dejar review... y si no ya que, ya me he hecho a la idea...

**Reviews: **

**(Cap 1)**

**GabZ:** que bueno que le gustó y si, él fue a atender un problema familiar... y algo más.

**Nancy Hiwatari-17:** vaya, piensas que es Takao pero por ser Gab-sama te vas a que es Yuriy... pues yo si sé quién es. Y si, yo tambien espero terminar los otros fics.

**Dayiah Belseck de Maxwell:** ¿Takao? Bueno, otro punto a Taka. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

**Samael Bene Elohim:** otro punto a Takao! Y ojala y escriba otro KaiTaka¡los hace excelentes! Esperaré ansiosa y cuente con mi apoyo, ya sabe tiíta.

**Alexia-Ashford:** Difícil decisión? Vaya, punto para Takao, Ray y Tala... juntos!

(**Cap 2)**

**GabZ:** bueno, pues aun falta para que se sepa.

**H.fanel.K:** muchas gracias por el rev, bueno te explicaré, **él** se fue y volvió (primer cap) pero en el segundo cap Kai menciona que **él** se volvió a ir, ojala y siga contando con tus animos.

**Samael Bene Elohim:** muchas gracias, este rev me animó mucho.

**Votaciones: **

**Takao:** tres

**Yuriy:** dos

**Ray:** uno

**Otro:** uno


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Muchas gracias a los reviews!**

**-o-o-o-**

­

– que bueno que has despertado, Kai – mi vista poco a poco se acostumbra a la luz filtrada por todo el departamento – ya era hora –

– hn... – ahora recuerdo todo

– eso que hiciste fue muy estúpido – Veo a ese sentado frente a mí, cruzado de brazos y viéndome fijamente. – jamás creí que precisamente legaras a estos límites –

– cállate – trato de incorporarme pero solo fallo, así que mejor coloco una mano en mi cabeza - ¿qué haces tu aquí? –

– ¿esa es la forma para agradecer el que salvara tu vida? – lo veo con frialdad – ya veo que sí, sigues con tu mismo carácter –

– no te interesa – veo mi muñeca vendada - ¿cuánto tiempo...?-

– cinco horas – es cierto, ahora me doy cuenta que la luz que me dio de pleno fue la de una lámpara – es mucho tiempo para lo que hiciste, así que me supongo que tu cuerpo estaba debilitado cuando tuviste la _"genial"_ idea,... ¿cierto? –

Muevo mi mano y al fin logro quedar sentado, estoy en el mismo sofá y veo que mi acompañante sonríe irónicamente y negando con la cabeza. Idiota. Me levanto y cierro nuevamente las cortinas, permanezco aquí pues momentáneamente no me siento con ánimos de responder como se debe a ese atrevido.

– ¿a que viniste? – si, de una vez dilo para que de una vez te largues

– traigo noticias de tu amorcito - ¿qué ha dicho, como la habitación está en penumbras vuelvo a mi lugar con nostalgia marcada en mi rostro, no es necesario verla pues me conozco bien.

– no sé de que me hablas –

– oh, vamos, Kai - veo que apaga la luz de el pequeño aparato a su lado – yo los ví, y él me lo confesó –

Atrevido este, no tiene porque entrometerse en lo que no le importa.

– interesante – murmuro.

– el ya está con otro, Kai – escucho despues de unos momentos algo que ya sospechaba,... más sin embargo... – no me crees, es de suponerse... – se acerca a mí, casi se coloca encima mío y extiende el brazo para darme el auricular – llámale a este teléfono –

¿Porqué he de hacerle caso a un idiota?... ¿Porqué a el?... No tengo porque acatar las ordenes de alguien que invadió mi propiedad y viene a reírse.

– **_¿diga?_** – Demonios... al parecer marqué sin darme cuenta - **_¿hola?_** – es la voz de alguien más... miró a al ojiazul muy molesto, no se cual es su...

– **_¿quién... es? _**– mis ojos se abren al escuchar esa voz... ¡es él!

–**_no lo sé_** – Jadeos... gemidos ahogados – **_no me contesta_** -. Hondos suspiros.

–**_entonces cuelga_** –

Inmóvil, solo veo a la nada. Reconozco esos sonidos, ese tono de voz... él estaba de manera íntima con... con...

– lo siento – ese está sentado nuevamente en su lugar. Cuelgo y junto mis manos pensativo – yo no quería... –

– pues ya lo hiciste, largo –

– no seas injusto conmigo, Kai. Solo quería que te desengañaras porque mira lo que te ha provocado eso –

– fuera –

– ¡no me estás, escuchando, Kai! –

– ¡vete! –

– lo dices como si fueras el único en sufrir, sé fuerte, no eres el único – es extraño pero hasta ahora puedo escuchar el tono, algo vacío, serio,... un tono distinto al que usa. ¿Qué significará?

¡Pero claro! ... La persona que estaba con él... ¡era su pareja!

– haz lo que quieras – cierto. Así que por eso me dijo... hm, no cambia para nada.

–– aja... – el silencio inunda el ambiente. Me levanto y voy a acostarme, no me importa dejarlo en uno de mis sillones con pensamientos que realmente no me interesan, yo tengo mis propios problemas; allá los que el tenga. Que salga como llegó.

**-o-**

– mmm... –

– ¡geni..al! ... eres fabuloso, Kai – unos labios recorren mi piel aun ardiente y sudada

– ¿... estas... cansado? – sonrío retador

– no... tanto... – nos miramos con los rostro invadidos de placer y lujuria

– entonces...- nueva batalla. ¿Cómo es que terminó en mi cama y ambos envueltos de esta manera?

**-o-o-o-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-o-o-o-**

– no me gusta – lo veo enarcando una ceja y el se limita a resoplar

– es la séptima vez que me lo dices, ... ¿qué tan difícil es decidirse? – coloca una copa a un lado mientras vuelve a buscar en el frigorífico - ¡solo uno! –

– tal vez no me gusta porque el sabor no está incluido entre mis favoritos... – vuelve a mirarme incrédulo

– ¿estas diciéndome que no te gusta? –

Sonrio maliciosamente

– a todos les gusta, Kai –

– pues a mi no – nos miramos a los ojos, batiéndonos. El decidido a no resignarse y yo diciéndole que es una batalla perdida.

– ya verás que te gustara – no me gusta esa sonrisa de victoria que pone al volver a buscar mas en el refri

– pierdes tu tiempo – aunque por dentro siento el temor pues se que es decidido cuando verdaderamente quiere.

Lleva viviendo conmigo mas de seis meses y no diré que ha sido una molestia porque entonces mentiría – aunque no esperen que lo acepte frente a el... u otras personas – cuando sé que al menos ha sido relajante el hablar con alguien que entiende tu problema.

No puedo decir que mi antiguo amor se ha ido por completo pero al menos sé que no volveré a cortarme las venas por alguien que verdaderamente no lo merece. Y definitivamente ese no lo merecía. Lo he visto últimamente y siempre está a mi lado este loco lo que me da fuerzas para actuar tan fría y cortésmente como ha sido posible. Tampoco dejé de hablarle, simplemente soy cordial y lo trato como a cualquier otro sin importar nada. Ha sido un tiempo bueno si veo el lado positivo.

¿Qué sucede? ... ah, este loco se me ha abalanzado y está sujetando mis muñecas y mis piernas con las suyas mientras está sentado en mi.

– ¡ya verás! –y... ¡está introduciendo ESO en mi boca! - ¡JA! ... ahora si, Kai, no te me escaparás –

Me encantaría poder decir algo pero apenas intento zafarme el me retiene y sigue introduciendo más.

– llevo todo el dia insistiendo y tu nada mas no quieres –

Por supuesto que no, ... ¿pero como iba a saber yo que estaba tan desesperado por esto?

–¡vamos! – sonríe complacido, aunque creo que la palabra exacta es extasiado – ooh, ... ¿qué te parece? ... ¡no! ... ni lo sueñes, Kai... ¡chúpalo todo! –

Es un maldito enfermo... ya me las pagará. ¡Hey!... no debo darme por vencido, así que vuelto a forcejear.

–¡no, Kai!... aaaah... ¡me mordiste! – sus ojos se vuelven feroces – ahora si ya verás, jamás debiste de hacer eso –

Aprieta mi garganta y abro la boca nuevamente¡argh!...

– ¡y no muerdas! – vuelve a introducirlo

¡Demonios! ... su mano deja de apretar pero no se mueve de ahí.

– despacio... despacio... vamos, si... ¡así!... oohh¿te gusta Kai? –

Des... graciado... es... un maldito... aaah... es... es... ¡está delicioso!

– sabía que te gustaría – veo tu sonrisa complacida, al parecer a ti también te agrada el que esté disfrutando esto.

Pero... es que su sabor... ¡es embriagante! ... Mis labios y lengua juguetean, que deleite. Es todo un éxtasis sentirlo en mi paladar,... mi saliva y boca cubriéndolo totalmente.

– bien, Kai... te ves hermoso –

Es algo... que jamás habia hecho y sin embargo pareciera que desde niño lo disfruto.

– así... ya... ¡YA!... ooh, Kai – golpea ligeramente mis mejillas y las acaricia – estuvo perfecto para tu primera vez –

– ca... llate – se quita encima mío y limpio mi boca con el dorso de la mano – aprovechado –

– ¿negarás que te gustó? – sonríes maliciosa y perversamente, conoces muy bien la respuesta

– hn... debo admitir que estuvo bien – hace una señal de victoria – pero era mi primera vez –

– pero sabia que te gustaría, ... ¡y tanto que te resististe! –

– idiota – comienza a limpiar el desastre y yo mejor me siento, la culpa la tuvo el así que no le ayudaré – limpia bien -

– bueno, pero al menos disfrutaste –

Compartimos una mirada y poco despues una sonrisa

– voy a encender la televisión –

– ¡es cierto! ... la película – deja todo y me sigue

– tienes que limpiar – gruño pero el solo se encoge de hombros

– cuando se termine limpio no molestes – nos sentamos – oye, Kai.. – se me acerca y me mira traviesamente - ¿qué sabor de helado te traigo? –

Si que no se da por vencido

– ese que me diste... ¿qué sabor era? –

– vainilla con chispas de chocolate –

­– bueno – asiente y se levanta para ir por el helado, justo cuando la película comienza el llega con un galón y dos cucharas – no quiero compartir –

– no te pregunté – comenzamos a comer. Vaya, así que este es el nombre, sonrio disfrutando nuevamente de el sabor y las sensaciones

– y tu que no querías helado, mira que te tuve que forzar para que lo comieras –

– cállate – le doy un ligero golpe en el brazo – quiero ver la película –

– ay, si, pero bien que mordiste mi mano –

– en serio, te largas si no me dejas seguir viendo –

– bien, bien, ya te dejaré ver la película señor perfección y lobo solitario –

Mi sonrisa aumenta considerablemente y al mismo tiempo, cómplice.

– el lobo eres tu –

– por supuesto, Kai, soy el único que te pone en tu lugar –

¡Pero que arrogancia!

– y dices que no te pareces a mi – reímos ligeramente.

Es un desgraciado, a veces insensible, arrogante y hasta cínico, pero no cabe duda de que ha estado conmigo en tiempos difíciles y me ha apoyado, ha necesitado de mi como yo de el, nos hemos conocido mas... y espero conocer todo de el.

– Kai, deja de comer tanto helado que yo tambien quiero –

– no me importa – bromeo pero el me arrebata el envase – ¡hey! ... no te lleves el helado –

– bah, jamás debí dártelo a probar –

Pero así me gusta, Bryan y Max han quedado en el pasado, son parte de algo que jamás volverá, en mi presente solo está él y creo que ya lo he llegado a querer, a este pelirrojo... a Yuriy Ivanov.

**-o-o-o-**

**Fin**

**_Comentarios finales:_** Mil Gracias a todos por sus reviews! En verdad que jamás creí que aquí lo terminaría pero así es, ya se conocen las verdaderas identidades y me dicen que tal pues se me hace que esto tendrá una segunda parte... ¿ustedes que opinan? Bueno, por mientras espero y les haya gustado esto, el ultimo capitulo se ha cerrado pero si cuento con su apoyo espero abrir el segundo volumen.

**Su servidora...** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama


End file.
